1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wipers and more particularly pertains to a new auxiliary vehicle windshield wiper apparatus for acting as a back-up windshield wiper system during times of windshield wiper failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield wipers is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield wipers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,542; 4,316,303; 3,448,480; 5,410,774; 2,031,297; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,653.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new auxiliary vehicle windshield wiper apparatus. The inventive device includes a housing. A reciprocating motion assembly is mounted in the housing. A wiper assembly comprises an arm portion and a wiper. The arm portion has a first end and a second end. The first end of the arm portion is mounted on the reciprocating motion assembly. A wiper for wiping the windshield of the car is fixedly coupled to the second end of the arm portion. A securing means releasably secures the housing to the windshield.
In these respects, the auxiliary vehicle windshield wiper apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of acting as a back-up windshield wiper system during times of windshield wiper failure.